The present invention relates to a safety and rescue clamp. More particularly, the invention is directed to a safety support and rescue clamp for use on building structures for supporting personnel and equipment on wall faces of buildings.
In recent years it has become a widespread practice to erect high-rise buildings in which the outer walls are substantially entirely of glass except for the structural framing members and support girders and channels. In many buildings of this type, the window panels do not open, and the windows are washed on the outside utilizing personnel-supporting scaffolding, the latter being carried by cables and running along guide slots in vertically extending channels permanently secured in as part of the face of the building wall itself.
It has now been recognized that there is a need for a means by which a work station or platform can be secured to the face of the walls of such building structures. Such building platforms should be securable other than by means of suspension from guy-wires or cables.
It is also contemplated that there would be important advantages and benefits in being able to utilized a clamping element for anchoring or supporting personnel on the outer face of buildings of the type described. Such a capability could be very helpful in the event of accidents or emergencies such as fires. In such situations it might be desirable to have access and entry into the building from an outer face or wall, in order to facilitate the rescue of people who might otherwise be trapped.
It is to the solution of the type of problems posed that the present invention is directed.